


Teach me, kiss me

by orphan_account



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gay Sex, High School, Love, M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse Pinkman ist kein guter Schüler. Er kommt ständig zu spät, ist unhöflich und desinteressiert am Unterricht. Sein Chemielehrer, Mr. White, ist der einzige Lehrer, der noch versucht ihm zu helfen, denn er sieht Potenzial in dem Jungen. Warum genau er das tut, kann er sich allerdings selbst nicht beantworten. Vielleicht liegt es an seinen eisblauen Augen, die ihn so durchdringend anblickten, als Jesse zum ersten Mal Mr. Whites Unterricht betrat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Der erste Tag nach den Sommerferien. Mr. White stand vorne an der Tafel und blickte in ihm noch unbekannte Gesichter. Die meisten Schüler sahen genervt und gelangweilt aus, waren aber zumindest still und störten seinen Unterricht so nicht durch unnötiges Getuschel. Mr. White holte das Klassenbuch heraus und fing an, jeden Namen laut vor zu lesen, während die anwesenden Schüler ihre Hand hoben, sobald ihr Name aufgesagt worden war. Nach wenigen Augenblicken war Mr. White fast am Ende der Liste angelangt, als er plötzlich keinen Schüler finden konnte, der sich bei den letzten Namen auf seiner Liste meldete. »Jesse Pinkman?«, fragte er erneut, aber wieder gab es keine Meldung. Mr. White trug den Schüler als 'fehlend' ein. Er war kein Fan von Vorurteilen, aber wenn ein Schüler schon am ersten Tag nicht anwesend war, dann hieß das normalerweise, dass er sich auch später kaum sehen lassen würde. Walter White konnte nicht nachvollziehen, warum einige Teenager das alles so auf die leichter Schulter nahmen, aber er beschloss, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken und begann seinen Unterricht. Er nutzte dafür oft kurze Einführungen, um seinen Schülern erstmal erklären zu können, was Chemie überhaupt ist. 

»Die Chemie ist eine Naturwissenschaft.«, fing er also an. »Sie beschäftigt sich mit dem Aufbau, den Eigenschaften und der Umwandlung von Stoffen.« Plötzlich hörte Mr. White ein Klopfen. Er blickte zur Tür und hob eine Augenbraue, als diese sich langsam öffnete und ein schmächtiger Junge eintrat. Er trug eine rote Wollmütze, einen Hoodie, der ihm mindestens zwei Nummern zu groß war und eine ebenso locker sitzende Hose. »Sorry, hab den Klassenraum nicht gefunden.«, entschuldigte sich der Junge halbherzig und nahm an einem freien Tisch hinten im Raum Platz. Für einen kurzen Moment blickte er scheu zu seinem Lehrer und ihre Blicke trafen sich und Walter White fiel auf, wie wunderschön die Augen seines Schülers waren. Strahlend und hellblau, einfach wunderschön.  
»Dein Name?«  
»Jesse Pinkmann.«  
»Ah, Mr. Pinkmann.« Walter White strich das 'fehlend' neben dem Namen seines Schülers im Klassenbuch durch. »Also, wie ich bereits sagte, die Chemie befasst sich mit dem Aufbau, Eigenschaften und der Umwandlung von Stoffen. Die Vorgänge, die in der Elektronenhülle von Atomen stattfinden, werden hier besonders gründlich beobachtet. Schreibt euch das auf.« 

Jesse Pinkman hörte nur halb zu. Er hatte keine Ahnung, von was sein Lehrer sprach und selbst wenn er versuchte, sich auf das Gesagte zu Konzentrieren, war es, als würde sein Gehirn sofort dicht machen. Viel zu viele fremde Wörter und komplizierte Sätze. Er holte seinen Block heraus und begann zu zeichnen. Er zeichnete gerne, meistens Superhelden, die er sich selbst ausgedacht hatte. 

Auch die nächsten Chemiestunden verbrachte er mit dem Zeichnen von Comicfiguren – Zumindest solange, bis er plötzlich ein weißes, umgedrehtes Blatt auf seinen Zeichnungen liegen fand. Er blickte stirnrunzelnd hoch und blickte in Mr. Whites Gesicht, der gehässig grinste.  
»Test. Pack deine Sachen weg.«, erklärte der Lehrer streng und Jesse schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Er packte seinen Zeichenblock weg und drehte das Blatt um. 

1.Frage: Nenne die Teilgebiete der Chemie und erläutere mit einem Satz, worum es sich dabei handelt. 

Jesse konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dieses Thema jemals im Unterricht gehabt zu haben.  
»Ey yo, Mr. White! Den Scheiß hatten wir gar nicht!«, rief er laut durch die Klasse und erregte damit auch die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mitschüler, die ihn nun alle anblickten; einige belustigt, andere kopfschüttelnd.  
»Diesen Scheiß – wie du es nennst – hatten wir sehr wohl. Und wenn du jetzt nicht sofort leise bist, schicke ich dich zur Schulleitung und gebe dir eine Sechs im Test!« Jesse stöhnte genervt, schrieb seinen Namen und das Datum auf seinen Test und drehte das Blatt dann wieder um. Er konnte keine einzige Frage beantworten. Er legte für den Rest der Zeit seinen Kopf auf den Tisch und schloss die Augen. 

Als er seinen Test am Ende der Woche zurückbekam, musste er das Blatt nicht mal angucken, um zu wissen, was für eine Note er hatte. Er stopfte den Test in seine Mappe, die voll mit losen Blättern war, und zeichnete wieder. Nur noch diese Stunde, dann war endlich Wochenende. Doch als die Schulglocke schellte und Jesse aufstehen wollte, sah er seinen Lehrer, Mr. White, auf ihn zukommen.  
»Jesse, du bleibst bitte noch hier.«, sagte Mr. White ernst und drehte einen Stuhl um, um vor Jesse sitzen zu können. Er legte die Hände auf den Tisch des Jungen und schaute seinen Schüler verzweifelt an. Wieder fielen ihm seine wunderschönen, blauen Augen auf.  
»Yo, was wollen Sie, Mr. White? Ich hab jetzt Wochenende!«, protestierte Jesse und seufzte.  
»Eine Sechs im ersten Test? Wie soll das weitergehen, Jesse?«  
»Mr. White, die Fragen waren voll unfair! Wir haben nichts davon so gemacht!«  
»Doch, Jesse, das haben wir! Du hast nur nicht aufgepasst! Gib mir mal deinen Test.« Jesse kramte den Chemietest wieder heraus und schob ihn zu seinem Lehrer. »Hier, guck mal, die erste Frage zum Beispiel. Du musstest nur die drei Teilgebiete nennen! organische Chemie, anorganische Chemie und die physikalische Chemie. Da hättest du schon drei Punkte für bekommen! Und dann hättest du zum Beispiel noch schreiben können, dass die organische Chemie sich mit Kohlenstoff-Verbindungen beschäftigt, die anorganische sich mit Periodensystem und die physikalische mit Phänomenen, also kurz gesagt. Wenn du das geschrieben hättest, egal wie schlecht es formuliert gewesen wäre, hättest du schon eine Vier bekommen!«  
»Aber Mr. White, ich kann mir sowas nicht merken! Das ist voll schwer.«  
»Jesse.«, fing Mr. White wieder an und senkte seine Stimme. »Keiner erwartet von dir, Chemiker zu werden. Das hier ist einfachste Chemie. Du bist nicht dumm, Jesse. Du gibst nur einfach zu schnell auf.«  
»Nein, ich geb ja gar nicht auf. Ich weiß nur, dass ich das nicht kann!«  
»Hör auf sowas zu sagen. So, Jesse, von mir aus darfst du jetzt gehen. Lass den Test unterschreiben.«  
Jesse presste die Lippen aufeinander und nickte. Er packte seine Sachen zusammen, warf sich seinen Rucksack über die Schulter und lief nach Hause. Er hatte Angst davor, seinen Eltern seinen vermasselten Test zu zeigen, denn obwohl seine Eltern an seine furchtbar schlechten Noten gewohnt waren, so waren sie dennoch jedes mal wieder sauer und frustriert, wenn er wieder mit einer schlechten Note ankam. 

Und so hatte Jesse auch heute Angst davor, seinen Eltern den Test zeigen zu müssen. Als er die Haustür öffnete, ging er direkt in das Esszimmer, wo seine Eltern und sein kleiner Bruder Jake schon beim Mittagessen waren.  
»Hey.«, nuschelte Jesse, als er den Raum betrat.  
»Jesse, wieso bist du so spät?«, wollte seine Mutter wissen. Sie sah besorgt aus, hatte aber einen deutlich wütenden Unterton in der Stimme, auch wenn sie versuchte, das zu verstecken.  
»Ich habe noch mit meinen Chemie-Lehrer, Mr. White, geredet.«, erklärte Jesse leise und setzte sich zu seiner Familie an den Tisch.  
»Oh Jesse, was hast du schon wieder angestellt?«, fragte sein Vater jetzt.  
»Ich hab eine Sechs in seinem Test geschrieben.« Jesse nuschelte so stark, dass er sich selbst kaum verstanden hatte. Mutter und Vater schüttelten verzweifelt den Kopf.  
»Wieso? Hast du mal wieder nicht im Unterricht aufgepasst und nicht gelernt?«  
»Ja, aber ich werde mich ändern! Ich versprech’ es.«  
»Du willst dich ändern? Ernsthaft?«  
»Ich werde es versuchen. So gut ich kann! Ehrlich, man. Mr. White ist eigentlich voll korrekt.«  
»Na, dann frag ihn, ob er dir Nachhilfe gibt.«, schlug seine Mutter vor. Jesse nickte.  
»Ja, das mach ich.« Er nickte erneut. Genau das würde er tun. Mr. White konnte ihm bestimmt irgendwie helfen, auch wenn er dieses ganze Chemie-Zeug immer noch ätzend fand.


	2. Gedanken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u very much for reading, posting comments, kudos. I really hope u like the new chapter.

Jesse verbrachte sein Wochenende in dem Kellerzimmer von einem seiner Freunde, Gras rauchend und Bier trinkend. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich hätte lernen sollen, aber die Schule hatte ja erst vor zwei Wochen angefangen und somit hatte er noch genug Zeit, um alles nachzuholen. 

Walter White hingegen hieß diese Einstellung von Jesse ganz und gar nicht gut, aber er hoffte, dass das Gespräch, das er am Freitag mit seinem Schüler geführt hatte, ihn wenigstens etwas zur Vernunft gebracht hatte, auch wenn er es selbst eher nicht glaubte. White hatte das Wochenende wie immer mit seiner Frau Skyler und seinem Sohn Walter Junior verbracht. Er liebte seine Familie sehr, auch wenn es manchmal kompliziert war. Mit Skyler lief es nicht immer besonders gut. Sie hatten seit Monaten keinen Sex mehr, sogar Küsse waren selten geworden. Aber dennoch würde er seine Familie niemals aufgeben, denn Mr. White war niemand, der einfach so aufgab. Und er wollte auch nicht bei Jesse aufgeben, der mit Abstand der schlechteste Schüler in seinem Chemiekurs war. Aber er wusste, dass Jesse mehr zu bieten hatte. Er wusste, dass Jesse es schaffen konnte. 

Als er am Montag wieder an der Tafel im Klassenraum stand und seinen Schülern das Periodensystem zeigte, fiel ihm das erste Mal auf, dass Jesse aufmerksam zu sein schien. Er kritzelte nicht wie sonst einfach auf seinem Block herum, sondern schaute interessiert an die Tafel. Oder zumindest tat er so, als würde ihn das interessieren, aber das war ja auch schon mal ein guter Anfang. Mr. White hatte die Hoffnung, dass es langsam bergauf mit ihm ging. Doch bereits am nächsten Tag kam Walts Enttäuschung wieder hoch. Walter hatte ihn Dienstags nicht im Unterricht, aber er hatte von einem Kollegen erfahren, dass Jesse nicht da gewesen war und sich auch nicht entschuldigt hatte. Auch die nächsten Tage ließ Jesse sich nicht mehr sehen. Sogar Freitag, in Mr. Whites Chemiestunde blieb sein Platz leer. White fasste einen Entschluss und beschloss die Eltern anzurufen. Die Telefonnummer bekam er von der Sekretärin. Walter dachte nicht lange drüber nach, sondern rief direkt an.  
»Hallo?«, meldete sich eine weibliche Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
»Hallo Mrs. Pinkmann. Hier spricht Mr. White, ich bin der Chemielehrer von Jesse. Könnte ich vielleicht mal mit ihm sprechen?«  
»Oh, hallo Mr. White. Nun ja, wissen Sie, die Sache ist die… Jesse hat sich am Montag total daneben benommen. Obwohl er am nächsten Tag zur Schule musste, hat er abends Gras geraucht und war mit seinen schrecklichen Freunden unterwegs. Und dann haben wir ihn rausgeschmissen.« Die Mutter schluchzte.  
»Und wo ist Jesse jetzt?«  
»Ich glaube, er ist bei seiner Tante. Ich kann Ihnen die Adresse geben.«  
»Das wäre sehr nett.« Walter White schrieb sich die Adresse auf und steckte den Zettel anschließend in seine Hemdtasche. 

Walter hielt es für richtig, sofort loszufahren und nach Jesse zu sehen. Es war einfach, die Adresse zu finden. Er parkte am Seitenrand, stieg aus seinem Wagen und klingelte an der Haustür. Eine alte, dürre und schwach aussehende Frau öffnete die Tür und schaute den Mann verwundert an.  
»Äh, hallo. Mein Name ist Walter White, ich bin der Lehrer von Jesse. Ist er da? Ich habe Ihre Adresse von Jesses Eltern bekommen.«  
»Oh, wie nett, dass Sie vorbeikommen. Jesse ging es die letzten Tage nicht besonders gut, deswegen war er nicht in der Schule. Kommen Sie doch rein, ich rufe ihn eben. Jesse!« Die Frau machte einen Schritt zur Seite, sodass Walter eintreten konnte. Er schaute sich im Haus um. Es sah ziemlich normal und ordentlich aus, nichts besonderes, die Wände voll mit Fotos und überall stand kitschige Deko herum. Es dauerte nicht lange und Jesse kam die Treppe hinunter. Als er seinen Lehrer am unteren Ende der Treppe sah, blieb er jedoch wie angewurzelt stehen.  
»Mr. White.«, hauchte Jesse, sichtlich überrascht. Seine Augen waren vor Schreck weit aufgerissen.  
»Hallo Jesse.«  
»Was wollen Sie hier?«  
»Du warst die letzten vier Tage nicht in der Schule.«  
»Na und? Is’ doch nicht Ihre Sache.«  
»Ich bin aber dein Lehrer, Jesse. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Außerdem hast du dich nicht mal krank gemeldet.«  
»Yo, ich war hier.«  
»Können wir reden?«, fragte Mr. White sanft und Jesse kam jetzt langsam die letzten Stufen der Treppe hinunter. »Klar.«, antwortete er, wenn auch mit einem leicht genervten Unterton. Jesse führte seinen Lehrer in das Esszimmer, wo beide sich an den Tisch setzen. Jesses Tante machte Kaffee und fragte, ob sie sich dazu setzen könne, was Mr. White aber erstmal verneinte, mit der Begründung, erstmal alleine mit Jesse reden zu wollen. 

»Jesse, die Schule hat gerade erst wieder angefangen und du bist schon am schwänzen. Wie soll das weitergehen?«  
»Yo, Mr. White, ich hab nicht geschwänzt! Also na ja, schon, aber... Aus einem guten Grund.«  
»Ach ja wirklich? Und der wäre?« Walter hob die Augenbrauen und schaute seinen Schüler gespannt an, erwartete irgendeine schlecht auswendig gelernte Ausrede.  
»Meine Tante ist krank. Sie hat Lungenkrebs. Ihr ging es die letzten Tage sehr schlecht, deswegen war ich hier und hab mich um sie gekümmert.«  
»Ich glaube dir, dass du dich um deine Tante gekümmert hast, Jesse, aber der wahre Grund, aus dem du hier bist, ist der, dass deine Eltern dich rausgeschmissen haben. Ich habe mit ihnen geredet.«  
»Ja, und? Jetzt wohne ich eben hier. Ich habe mich nur um meine Tante gekümmert!«  
»Ach Jesse, hör auf, so ein Heuchler zu sein! Du hast dich vorher auch nicht um sie gekümmert. Du kommst jetzt hier bei ihr an, tust so, als würde sie dir was bedeuten, weil sie die einzige Person ist, zu der du noch kannst.« Jesses Blick verfinsterte sich. Seine Augen fingen an zu glänzen und eine einzelne Träne lief ihm über die Wange. »Gehen Sie!«, schrie er wütend. »Verschwinden Sie von hier, Mr. White!« Walter stand tatsächlich auf.  
»Komm am Montag wieder zur Schule.«, sagte der Lehrer drohend, blickte seinen Schüler ernst an und verließ das Haus. Jesse antwortete nichts, schüttelte nur fassungslos den Kopf und würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr. 

Walter White war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Jesse am Montag nicht wiedersehen würde. Umso überraschter war er, als er es doch tat. Jesse war sogar der erste Schüler in der Klasse. Walt schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln, das der junge Schüler jedoch nicht erwiderte. Jesse meldete sich immer noch kein einziges Mal im Unterricht, aber er tat wenigstens immer noch so, als sei er interessiert. Als dann die Schulklingel wieder das Ende der Chemiestunde einleitete, blieb Jesse so lange im Raum, bis alle anderen Schüler weg waren. Dann ging er nach vorne zum Pult, zu seinem Lehrer, Mr. White.  
»Hey.«, murmelte er leise.  
»Was gibt’s, Jesse?«, wollte Walt wissen und schaute seinen Schüler fragend an. Jesse biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er schien nervös zu sein.  
»I-Ich wollte fragen, ob Sie mir vielleicht Nachhilfe geben würden. In Chemie. Ich meine, ich versuche das ganze Zeug zu verstehen, aber ehrlich, ich check’ immer noch einfach gar nichts.« Walter dachte einen Moment lang nach, dann nickte er schließlich.  
»Gut, ich werde dir helfen. Wann hast du Zeit?«  
»Wie wäre es immer Mittwochs nach der Schule? Und keine Ahnung, irgendwann am Wochenende.«  
»Freitagnachmittag. Ich komme zu dir. Mittwochs lernen wir in der Schule. Alles klar?«  
»Yo man, is’ okay. Was wollen Sie dafür?«  
»Ich würde sagen, dass fünfzehn Dollar angemessen wären, pro Stunde.«  
»Das ist voll viel, Mr. White!« Jesse schaute seinen Lehrer vorwurfsvoll an.  
»Dann solltest du vielleicht aufhören, dein Geld für Drogen auszugeben.«  
»Ja, ja, schon gut. Ich werd' das Geld schon irgendwie auftreiben.« Jesse seufzte, hing sich seinen Rucksack um die Schulter und verließ den Chemieraum. Walter musste insgeheim schmunzeln. Offenbar wollte Jesse sich wirklich ändern. 

Am Mittwochnachmittag wartete Jesse im Chemieraum auf Mr. White. Er war nervös, seine Hände waren schwitzig und sein Herz raste wie wild, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, woran das lag. Irgendwie hatte er Angst vor der Nachhilfestunde. Er hatte Angst davor, wirklich ein totaler Versager zu sein. Nichts zu verstehen. Aber er wollte Mr. White so gerne von sich überzeugen, ihm zeigen, dass er sehr wohl intelligent sein konnte. Als Mr. White dann wenige Minuten später den Raum betrat, lächelte Jesse kurz. Mr. White erwiderte das Lächeln sofort. Er setzte sich vor Jesse an den Tisch und legte seine Aktentasche neben sich auf den freien Platz.  
»So, Jesse. Als erstes würde ich gerne damit anfangen zu erfahren, was genau dein Problem mit Chemie ist. Du sagst immer wieder, dass du nichts verstehst, aber was genau verstehst du nicht? Warum verstehst du es nicht?«, fing Walt an und holte schon mal einen Block heraus.  
»Na ja, wissen Sie, ich verstehe nicht, wozu man dieses ganze Zeug braucht.«  
»Was? Chemie?« Mr. White starrte seinen Schüler an, wusste nicht, ob er weinen oder lachen sollte.  
»Yo, Chemie. Wozu brauch man das? Also so im echten Leben.«  
»Jesse, du benutzt die Chemie in deinem alltäglichen Leben ständig. Egal ob du kochst, backst, dir die Haare färbst, Wäsche wäscht oder putzt. Ich mache dir ein Beispiel. Kalkflecken entfernen wir oft mit z.B. Essig oder Zitronensaft. Das feste Calciumcarbonat, auch als Kalk bekannt, wird durch die Säuren zu löslichen Calciumsalzen und Hydrogencarbonat beziehungsweise Kohlenstoffdioxid umgesetzt. Viele Menschen denken fälschlicherweise, dass es sich dabei um sogenanntes 'Putzen ohne Chemie' handelt. Aber das ist allerdings ein Irrtum, wie ich gerade ja schon erklärt habe, denn dabei kommt es eben sehr wohl zu einer chemischen Reaktion.«  
»Also das heißt, dass wir Chemie im Prinzip immer benutzen. Egal ob wir kochen oder putzen oder so n Scheiß machen.«, wiederholte Jesse.  
»Ja, genau! Das ist absolut richtig.« Walter schaute seinen Schüler begeistert an. Eigentlich war es keine große Leistung, das zu erkennen, aber er wusste, dass das für Jesse ein großer Schritt war.  
»Aber warten Sie mal. Sie meinten ja gerade, dass dieses Auflösen von Kalk mit, keine Ahnung, irgendner Zitronensäure oder Essig oder so,  
'Putzen mit Chemie' sei, richtig?«  
»Richtig.«  
»Und was ist dann wenn man halt kein Essig nimmt, sondern so n Persil- oder Ariel-Scheiß? Ist das dann keine Chemie?«  
»Sehr gute Frage, Jesse. Also, die chemische Reinigung zum Beispiel, reinigt Textilien mit synthetischen Lösungsmitteln. In der Regel ist dieser Reinigungsvorgang ein Lösen der Verunreinigung, beispielsweise von einem Fettfleck, im Lösungsmittel und daher kein chemischer Prozess, also keine Stoffumwandlung, sondern eher ein physikalischer Vorgang.«  
»Cool.«  
»Verstehst du das?«  
»Ja, voll.« Jesse musste glücklich lächeln. Seine Zufriedenheit war kaum übersehbar und auch Mr. Walt lächelte. Er legte seinem Schüler eine Hand auf die Schulter und ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz. Walt’s Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als er kurz in Jesses blaue Augen gucken konnte. Jesse hingegen spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Er blickte sofort wieder nach unten, auf seinen leeren Block, damit Mr. White seine roten Wangen nicht sah. Jesse nahm einen Stift und schrieb sich in kurzen Stichwörtern auf, was er gerade gelernt hatte. Der Rest der Nachhilfestunde verlief ebenfalls gut. Oft musst Jesse mehrmals nachfragen, bevor er etwas verstanden hatte, aber Mr. White versuchte alles so einfach zu erklären, wie es eben nur möglich war. Dazu verwendete er vor allem Beispiele, die sich Jesse vorstellen konnte. Als die Stunde rum war, fiel Jesse noch etwas ein, über das er unbedingt mit seinem Lehrer sprechen wollte. Mr. White war schon dabei seine Sachen wieder einzupacken, nur Jesse saß noch brav auf seinem Platz, traute sich kaum das Wort zu erheben.  
»Mr. White.«, fing er schüchtern an und blickte wieder auf seinen Tisch, vermied jeden Augenkontakt.  
»Was denn, Jesse?«  
»M-M-Meine T-Tante bedeutet mir viel.«, stotterte der Junge und Walt konnte ein leises Schluchzen hören. Aber er verstand den Zusammenhang nicht.  
»Was willst du mir damit sagen, Jesse?« Walt runzelte die Stirn.  
»S-Sie meinten am Freitag, dass ich ein Heuchler wäre und mich nie um meine Tante gekümmert hätte. Das ich sie jetzt nur ausnutzen würde oder so. Aber das stimmt nicht!« Jesse schaute Mr. White immer noch nicht an. Der Lehrer holte eine Packung Taschentücher heraus, ging langsam auf seinen Schüler zu und setzte sich wieder vor ihm. Er hob Jesses Kinn an und schaute dem Jungen in seine tränenden Augen. Die Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, doch Jesse wischte sie nicht weg. Walt holte ein Taschentuch aus der Packung und fing die Tränen seines Schülers damit auf.  
»Tut mir leid, dass ich das gesagt habe.«, entschuldigte sich Walt aufrichtig. »Das war nicht so gemeint.« Walter klopfte Jesse auf die Schulter und lächelte mild. »Komm, ich fahr' dich nach Hause.«  
Jesse nickte stumm, packte seine Sachen zusammen und stand auf. Die ganze Autofahrt über sagte er kein einziges Wort. Es war ihm peinlich gewesen, vor seinem Lehrer zu weinen, auch wenn er ihm überaus dankbar war, dass er ihn nach Hause fuhr. Als Walt vor dem Haus, das Jesses Tante gehörte, hielt, drückte der Junge ihm zwanzig Dollar in die Hand.  
»Der Rest ist für das Fahren. Yo, danke nochmal.«, murmelte Jesse und stieg aus dem Wagen. So langsam machte Jesse sich wirklich Gedanken darüber, sein Leben zu ändern.


	3. Sprachlos

Als Walter nach Hause kam war es schon fast fünf Uhr.   
»Du hast ja lange mit deinem Schüler gelernt.«, stellte Skyler fest, als ihr Mann das Haus betrat.   
»Ja, aber ich habe endlich das Gefühl, dass er wirklich was versteht! Er macht große Fortschritte.«, antwortete Walter begeistert und gab seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
»Das ist schön.« Skyler lächelte mild. Sie fand es wirklich schön, dass ihr Mann sich so sehr um seine Schüler sorgte, aber manchmal fragte sie sich, ob er nicht doch etwas übertrieb. 

Später am Abend setzte Walter sich an seinen Schreibtisch und suchte Aufgabenblätter heraus, die Jesse noch machen könnte. Er durchsuchte dafür seine alten Chemie-Sachen und fand ein zusammengefaltetes Poster, das schon fast in Vergessenheit geraten war. Es war zusammengefaltet und als Walter es auseinander machte, musste er schmunzeln. Das Poster zeigte das Periodensystem, und das Besondere daran war, dass zu jedem Element war ein kleines Bild vorhanden war. So war bei Au (Gold) zum Beispiel ein Goldbarren zusehen, darüber bei Ag (Silber) Silbermünzen und bei Cu (Kupfer) ein Kupferdraht. Walt erinnerte sich daran, dass er es zu Anfangszeiten seines Lehrerdaseins im Chemieraum hängen hatte. Jetzt lag es schon jahrelang zwischen seinen anderen, alten Unterlagen. Walt faltete das Poster wieder zusammen und stecke es in seine Aktentasche. Er ging erst spät am Abend ins Bett, seine Frau schlief schon längst und Walt hätte ihr gegenüber vielleicht ein schlechtes Gewissen haben sollen, aber er fühlte sich nicht schuldig. Er wusste, dass er viel zu wenig Zeit mit seiner Familie verbrachte, und er wusste auch, dass das nicht richtig war. Aber er wusste auch, dass Jesse ihn zurzeit dringender brauchte. 

Als er ihm am Freitagnachmittag erneut Nachhilfe gab machte Jesse weiter Fortschritte, aber schien irgendwie bedrückt zu sein. Er wirkte traurig, war still und zurückhaltend.  
»Jesse, was ist los?«, fragte Walter behutsam, als sein Schüler gerade versuchte eine Aufgabe zu lösen.  
»Nichts, Mr. White.«, antwortete Jesse, doch Walt hörte, dass es sich dabei um eine Lüge handelte. Jesse wand den Blick nicht von seinem Blatt ab. Er kaute auf dem oberen Stück des Bleistiftes herum und dachte angestrengt nach.   
»Wenn du nicht drüber sprechen willst ist das vollkommen in Ordnung.«  
»Doch, schon, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das irgendwie interessiert. Und Sie müssen auch nicht so tun als ob.« Jesse legte den Bleistift weg.   
»Doch Jesse, natürlich interessiert es mich, wenn es dir schlecht geht.«  
»Also, es ist... Na ja, also meiner Tante geht es echt mies, wie Sie ja wissen. Und meine Eltern interessiert das nicht mal. Ich hab versucht sie anzurufen, aber sie gehen nicht ran. Dabei geht es ihr immer schlechter und so. I-ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich fahre sie ständig zum Arzt und so, aber ich glaube, die Behandlung hilft ihr nicht mehr.« Mr. White schaute seinen Schüler mitfühlend an, legte seine Hand auf Jesses Schulter und nickte stumm. »Ich glaube, dass das sehr hart für dich ist, Jesse. Ich bin immer da, wenn du mit jemanden darüber sprechen willst.«   
»Cool, danke.« Der Junge presste die Lippen aufeinander und schenkte seinem Lehrer ein kurzes Lächeln. Dann herrschte für einen Moment lang Schweigen.  
»Ähm Jesse, ich hab’ da noch was für dich.« Walter kramte in seiner Tasche herum und suchte das Poster des Periodensystems, das er vor wenigen Tagen eingepackt hatte. Er brauchte ein paar Augenblicke, bis er es wiedergefunden hatte, denn es war zwischen eine seiner Mappen gerutscht. Als er das zusammengefaltete Poster aber dann wieder in den Händen hielt, reichte er es an Jesse weiter. Dieser beäugte das Stück Papier skeptisch. »Was ist das, Mr. White?«, fragte der Schüler dann.   
»Klapp es auf.« Jesse tat, was ihm befohlen wurde, und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als der das Poster des Periodensystems sah. »Yo, ist das ihr Ernst, Mr. White?«  
»Es hat sogar Bilder.«, merkte der Lehrer an und presste die Lippen aufeinander, um nicht laut lachen zu müssen. Jesse hingegen konnte sein Lachen nicht mehr halten. »Danke, Mr. White. Das ist eigentlich echt cool.«, sagte der Schüler dann schließlich und senkte seine Stimme. Das war das erste Mal seit Jahren, dass ihm jemand etwas geschenkt hatte. Von seinen Eltern bekam er schon lange keine Geschenke mehr – egal ob zum Geburtstag oder zu Weihnachten – da die beiden der Meinung waren, Jesse hätte kein Geschenk verdient.   
»Du kannst es dir in deinem Zimmer aufhängen.«, schlug Walter vor.   
»Klar.« Jesse nickte, faltete das Poster wieder zusammen und steckte es in die Jackentasche seines Hoodies. 

Dieses Wochenende verneinte Jesse, als seine Freunde ihn am Freitagabend fragten, ob er zum Kiffen und Saufen rüberkommen würde. Zum Einen lag das daran, dass es seiner Tante wirklich schlecht ging und zum Anderen wollte er Mr. White nicht enttäuschen. Er wollte wirklich lernen. Warum war ihm das plötzlich so wichtig geworden? Er konnte sich die Frage selbst nicht beantworten. Vielleicht wollte er Mr. White nicht enttäuschen. Und so lernte er fast den kompletten Samstag durch, wenn er nicht gerade damit beschäftigt war, seiner Tante etwas zu Essen zu kochen. 

Samstagnacht, es war bestimmt schon ein oder zwei Uhr morgens, wachte Jesse plötzlich auf und spürte ein ziemlich unangenehmes Kratzen in seiner Kehle. Sein Mund war trocken und er beschloss, in die Küche zu gehen um sich eine Flasche Wasser zu holen. Der Parkettboden unter seinen Füßen war kalt und knarrte leise und außerdem war es dunkel, doch er wollte das Licht nicht anmachen, um seine Tante nicht zu wecken. Erst als er in der Küche stand, machte er das Licht an. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bevor seine Augen sich wieder an das helle Licht gewöhnt hatten. Doch als er dann wieder alles richtig sehen konnte, erschrak er fast zu Tode. Da stand Mann in der Küche, vor dem Fenster, den Blick nach draußen auf den Garten gerichtet. Jesses Puls stieg an, sein Herz schlug schneller und schneller.   
Der Mann musst an die 1,80 groß sein, hatte dunkelbraunes Haar, trug irgendein grüngelbes Hemd und eine braune Hose. Jesse runzelte die Stirn. Moment, er kannte diesen Mann doch! »Mr. White?«, fragte er vorsichtig und der Mann drehte sich abrupt um. Es war tatsächlich sein Chemielehrer, Mr. White. »Yo, was machen Sie hier?« Doch Jesses Lehrer antwortete nicht. Er kam stattdessen nur schweigend auf Jesse zu. So nah, dass Jesse Walts Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. Jesse machte einen Schritt rückwärts, doch Walt lächelte nur. Sein Lächeln war irgendwie... liebevoll. Liebevoll und freundlich. Es strahlte eine unglaubliche Ruhe aus, und Jesse beruhigte sich schnell, auch wenn er immer noch ziemlich wütend und ziemlich verwirrt war.   
Mr. White streckte nun seine Hand nach Jesse aus und streichelte sanft seine Wange. »Yo, Mr. White, das wird langsam echt etwas unheimlich. Wie kommen Sie überhaupt hier rein?«, fragte Jesse und starrte seinen Chemielehrer fast schon verängstigt an. Mr. White lachte leise auf. »Aber das weißt du doch, Jesse.«, antwortete er nur und drückte seine Stirn gegen Jesses. Dann presste er vorsichtig seine Lippen auf die seines Schülers. Jesse schloss die Augen, öffnete seinen Mund leicht und ließ Whites Zunge hinein. Es war ein feuchter, warmer Kuss. Walt zwang Jesse dazu, ein paar Schritte rückwärts zu machen, bis er gegen den Kühlschrank stieß. Walter drückte seinen Schüler fester gegen das Gerät, der Kuss wurde wilder und noch intensiver. Jesse musste Luft holen und stieß seinen Lehrer sanft, aber bestimmt von sich weg.  
»D-Das ist doch verrückt...«, murmelte der Schüler dann und fasste sich an die Stirn.   
»Das sind Träume meistens.«, antwortete Mr. White und grinste. Bevor Jesse etwas erwidern konnte, löste sich alles in schwarzer Dunkelheit auf. Jesse riss die Augen auf. Er lag alleine in seinem Bett, ohne Walter White, aber mit einer Erektion. Der junge Schüler war extrem verwirrt. Er war doch gerade runter gegangen um sich Wasser zu holen, oder etwa nicht? Ja, er war aufgewacht, weil er Durst gehabt hatte! Und dann hatte er Mr. White in der Küche getroffen. Aber warum war er dann jetzt wieder alleine in seinem Bett? Das muss ein Traum gewesen sein, schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. 

»Verdammt.«, murmelte Jesse leise und stöhnte genervt. Was zur Hölle war das nur für ein beschissener Traum gewesen, fragte er sich. Nein, das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Er konnte keinen Sextraum von Mr. White haben! Er fand ihn ja nicht mal attraktiv. Er fühlte sich auch nicht zu ihm hingezogen. Aber als er den Traum erneut im Kopf durch ging, merkte er, wie sein Herz erneut anfing schneller zu schlagen und er spürte ein heftiges, erregendes Kribbeln in der Leistengegend. Er schob seine Hand in seine Boxershorts und umfasste seinen Penis. Er bewegte die Hand hoch und runter, seine Gedanken kreisten um seinen Lehrer und den imaginären Kuss, und er kam. »Fuck. Ich hab mir auf meinen Lehrer einen runtergeholt.«, murmelte er leise und er ekelte sich plötzlich vor sich selbst. 

Als Jesse am Montagmorgen wieder im Chemieunterricht saß, schaffte er nicht es, seinen Lehrer anzuschauen. Sofort kamen die Bilder aus seinem Traum wieder hoch. Der intensive Kuss, das Pressen gegen den Kühlschrank. Jesses Erregung wuchs und er blickte sich nervös um. Niemanden schien die Beule in seiner Hose aufzufallen, niemand achtete auf ihn, aber dennoch war es ihm ziemlich unangenehm. Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und tippte unruhig mit seinen Fingerspitzen auf den Tisch vor ihm. 

Mr. White fiel das unruhige Verhalten seines Schülers auf, aber er versuchte es zu ignorieren. Als Jesse jedoch als allererstes den Klassenraum verließ, sich an Walt vorbei drängelte und ihn keines Blickes würdigte, fragte der Mann sich, ob er nicht vielleicht doch irgendwas falsch gemacht hatte. Hatte er Freitag irgendwas gesagt oder getan, dass den Jungen verärgert hatte? Komischerweise war es Walt wichtig, dass Jesse ihn mochte. Dieses Bedürfnis hatte er noch bei keinem Schüler zuvor so gehabt. Ihm war es schon immer wichtig gewesen, dass seine Schüler ihn respektierten und achteten, aber ob sie ihn nun mochten oder hinter seinen Rücken dumme Witze rissen, war ihm egal, solange sie sich im Unterricht zusammenreißen konnten. Bei Jesse war das irgendwie anders. Jesse sollte Walt mögen, sich wohl mit ihm fühlen und ihm vertrauen. Denn Walt mochte Jesse. Sehr sogar.


	4. Sag nichts mehr

Jesse fühlte sich nicht gut. Er bekam ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend bei dem Gedanken daran, morgen, am Mittwoch, wieder Nachhilfe bei Mr. White nehmen zu müssen. Das lag vor allem daran, dass Jesse nicht mit seinem Lehrer alleine sein wollte. Seine Anwesenheit beunruhigte ihn, machte ihn nervös.Außerdem hatte er nur noch fünf Dollar, ihm fehlten also noch zehn und er wusste nicht, wo er diese bis morgen hernehmen sollte. Es war jetzt fast halb Sechs und Jesse lag seit Schulschluss nur in seinem Bett herum und hatte an die Decke gestarrt. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten konnte er sich endlich zum Aufstehen überwinden und ging runter um seiner Tante Ginny Essen zu kochen. Er machte irgendeine Dosensuppe mit Nudeln warm, dazu frisches Brot. Er deckte den Tisch und rief seine Tante zum Essen. Sie freute sich jedes mal, wenn Jesse für sie kochte, auch wenn es nichts besonderes war. Die beiden unterhielten sich während des Essens und Ginny freute sich zu hören, dass Jesse langsam aber sicher immer besser in der Schule wurde. Jesse wusste, dass seine Tante ihm mit Sicherheit die fehlenden Dollar für den Nachhilfe-Unterricht gegeben hätte, aber er wollte sie nicht fragen. Er konnte sie nicht fragen. Nein, sie ließ ihn schon hier wohnen - Das musste genug sein. Auch wenn Jesse diese Nacht kaum Schlaf fand, so blieb er bei der Entscheidung, weiter Nachhilfe zu nehmen, auch wenn er weder wusste, wie er an weiteres Geld kommen sollte, noch, wie er sich gegenüber seinen Lehrer jetzt verhalten sollte. 

Als Jesse am Mittwochnachmittag den Chemieraum betrat war Mr. White schon da, mit dem Rücken zu Tür, und Jesse machte keinen Anstalten sich zu setzen. Stattdessen blieb er bei der Tür stehen und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, den Blick für einige Sekunden nur starr auf den Boden gerichtet.   
»Yo, Mr. White!«, sagte der Schüler dann irgendwann und hob seinen Kopf. Mr. White hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht und lächelte ihn freundlich an.   
»Hallo Jesse. Komm doch her.«, sagte er.   
»Ich kann heute keine Nachhilfe nehmen. Ich hab nicht mehr genug Geld. Deswegen gehe ich jetzt wieder. Tut mir leid, Mr. White.«, nuschelte Jesse verlegen und starrte erneut auf den Boden.  
»Was? Nein, Jesse, bleib bitte hier. Ist schon okay. Ich schenke dir die Stunde.«  
»Ich hab noch fünf Dollar. Und ich schwöre Ihnen, ich habe mein Geld wirklich nicht für Drogen ausgegeben! Ich kriege nur kein Taschengeld mehr.«  
»Alles gut. Komm jetzt.« Jesse ging etwas verunsichert zu seinem Lehrer. Jesse war froh, dass er sich wenigstens jetzt keine Sorgen mehr um die Bezahlung machen musste, aber dennoch konnte er sich kaum richtig auf den Stoff konzentrieren. Er musste ständig zu Mr. White hinüber starren, schaute auf seine Hände und stellte sich vor, wie sie ihn gegen den Kühlschrank drückten. So wie in seinem Traum. Und wie Mr. Whites Hände dann langsam aber sicher begannen, ihn überall zu streicheln, seine Schultern, seine Brust, seinen Bauch und Mr. White dann vorsichtig, aber bestimmt, eine Hand in Jesses viel zu große Hose schob und... Verdammt. Er war hart. Jesse spürte seine Erektion gegen seine Jeans drücken und war heilfroh, dass sein Lehrer das nicht sehen konnte. Dennoch war er nervös und hatte Angst. Er war erleichtert, als die Nachhilfe-Stunde endlich zu Ende war. Die fünfundvierzig Minuten hatten sich wie Stunden angefühlt. Jesse war angespannt gewesen, hatte sich außerdem absolut nichts merken können. Er lief eilig nach Hause und am Abend ging er dann zu ein paar Freunden. Er trank viel zu viel Alkohol, nur um seine Gedanken und Erlebnisse verdrängen zu können und schlief seinen Rausch dann am nächsten Tag lieber aus, anstatt in Schule zu gehen. Aber was machte schon ein Fehltag? Das Jahr hatte noch genug Schultage, da kam es auf diesen einen doch auch nicht drauf an, fand Jesse. Erst gegen Mittag ging er wieder nach Hause und musste sich von seiner Tante anhören, was für schreckliche Sorgen sie sich um ihn gemacht hatte. Aber sie vergab ihm. Natürlich vergab sie ihm. Ginny hätte ihrem Neffen niemals lange böse sein können und Jesse fühlte sich fast schon schlecht, weil er das ausgenutzt hatte. Aber auch eben nur fast, denn die Sache mit Mr. White beschäftigte ihn immer noch mehr als etwas anderes es je hätte tun können. 

Freitag morgen überlegte Jesse sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ob er nicht einfach im Bett liegen bleiben sollte. Was hinderte ihn schon daran? Nur sein schlechtes Gewissen. Und so stand er doch noch auf, voller Angst davor, was heute in seiner Chemie-Nachhilfestunde passieren würde. Als es dann soweit war, war das Problem der letzten Stunde auch ein Problem der heutigen: Jesse konnte immer noch nicht zahlen.   
Doch für Walt war das kein Problem. Er hatte Jesse gesagt, dass er ihm das Geld auch ruhig später geben könne, aber Jesse hatte eventuell schon eine andere Idee. Er musste sich nur noch dazu überwinden, sie seinem Lehrer mitzuteilen. Er wollte das seinen Lehrer nicht fragen, aber er wollte Mr. White zeigen, dass er ihn gern hatte. Er wollte ihm zeigen, dass er ein guter Schüler sein konnte. Und auch viel mehr als nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher Schüler. Und so nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und sprach es endlich aus.   
»M-M-Mr. White?«, stotterte er langsam und nervös. Seine Hände begannen zu schwitzen und er spürte, wie ihm schon jetzt die Röte ins Gesicht schoss.  
»Ja, Jesse?« Walt schaute seinen Schüler fragend an, doch Jesse schaffte es doch nicht, seine Gedanken auszusprechen. »Jesse, jetzt sag schon. Hast du eine Frage zum Stoff?«  
»N-Nein, das ist es nicht. Also, wie Sie ja wissen, kann ich Sie schlecht bezahlen.«, fing der Junge erneut langsam an.   
»Ja. Aber wie schon gesagt, du kannst mir das Geld später geben.«  
»K-Können wir uns nicht vielleicht anders einigen?« Walt runzelte die Stirn und schaute seinen Schüler verwirrt an. »Anders einigen?«, fragte er nach. »Was meinst du damit?«  
»Ich... Ich blas Ihnen einen.« Nachdem Jesse das gesagt hatte, wand er sofort seinen Blick ab. Er schaute zur Seite und wartete auf Mr. Whites Antwort. Die Sekunden kamen ihn unendlich lang vor und schmerzten fast.   
»Jesse? Hast du mich das gerade ernsthaft gefragt?« Walts Stimme war sanft und warm, klang ruhig und gelassen. Doch im seinem Inneren war Walter White alles andere als entspannt oder gelassen. Er war vielmehr aufgebracht und verwirrt und gleichzeitig... Erregt.  
»Ja, ich meine das ernst. I-Ich lecke und lutsche Ihren Schwanz für Sie.« Walt dachte einen Moment lang nach. Dann bewegte er seine Hand fast schon im Zeitlupen-Tempo auf Jesse zu. Er berührte zuerst nur ganz leicht die rechte Schulter seines Schülers und ließ seine Hand dort einige Augenblicke verweilen. Dann fing er vorsichtig an ihn zu streicheln. Ja, in diesem Moment wünschte Mr. White sich nichts sehnlicher, als Jesse feuchte und weiche Lippen an seinem erigierten Glied zu spüren. Aber die Realität holte ihn wieder ein. Jesse war sein Schüler und Jesse war viel zu jung. Es war verboten.   
»Jesse, du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass das nicht geht. Ich darf nichts mit meinen Schülern anfangen.«  
»Wir müssen es ja niemanden erzählen.«, nuschelte Jesse.   
»Trotzdem. Du bist außerdem auch viel zu jung für mich. Ich könnte dein Vater sein.«  
»Ja. Sind Sie aber nicht.« Jesses Stimme wurde aggressiver. »Also, soll ich jetzt Ihren dreckigen Schwanz lutschen oder was?« Walt zog seine Hand zurück und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. »Es ist besser, du gehst jetzt, Jesse.« Walt musste kein einziges Wort mehr sagen. Jesse stand sofort auf, nahm seine Tasche und verließ den Klassenraum. Und Walter wusste nicht mehr, wie er mit dem Jungen umgehen sollte. 

Als der Lehrer abends mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn zusammen aß, musste er wieder unwillkürlich an Jesse denken. Irgendwas hatte dieser Junge, das ihn unglaublich anziehend machte. Zum Einen hatte Walt das Bedürfnis danach, ihn zu küssen, ja, sogar Sex mit ihm zu haben, aber zum Anderen wollte er ihn auch einfach nur in den Arm nehmen, streicheln und ihm sagen, dass alles gut wird. Er schien so kaputt und fertig zu sein. So gebrochen. Und das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war, dass Jesse niemanden wirklich hatte, mit dem er darüber sprechen konnte. Walt wollte versuchen, noch mehr für den Jungen da zu sein. Ihn zu zeigen, dass er sich auf ihn verlassen konnte. Doch vor allem wollte er ihm zeigen, dass Jesse sehr wohl geliebt wurde.


End file.
